The present invention relates generally to a repair device for use in repairing playing turfs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for repairing irregularities formed on the playing turf in the game of golf.
In the game of golf, irregularities such as indentations on the playing turf are often formed when a golf ball or a golf club impacts the playing turf or the grounds of the golf course. Such irregularities can create undesirable playing conditions especially when the irregularities are formed on the putting green, where special care has been taken by the grounds keepers to maintain a smooth and well-manicured playing surface. These irregularities, however, are often inevitable during a regular round of golf. Fortunately, the damage may often be mitigated or minimized by lifting the soil surrounding the irregularity. Moreover, these irregularities often heal faster when they are mended shortly after they are formed. Accordingly, as common courtesy to others, golfers often fix or mend these irregularities during the course of play as a part of their game to maintain a smooth playing surface for subsequent players.
One type of turf irregularity associated with the game of golf is a ball mark, or often referred to as a divot, that is formed when the golf ball lands on the ground with sufficient force as to make a mark thereon. Alternatively, irregularities of the playing turf may be formed by the golf club during the execution of a golf swing. As used herein, a ball mark refers generally to all types of irregularities formed on the playing turf of the golf course by a player during the golf game either on the putting green, fairway or any other part of the course by a golf ball or a golf club. A ball mark can be substantial in size especially when the ground is soft due to moisture. Many devices have been created to mend ball marks. These devices are often constructed so that they are compact in size and may be easily carried by the golfers to perform this function.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,371 to Strahan, discloses a golfer""s aid having a body in the shape of a clip that is attachable to the belt loop on a golfer. A blade is rotatably attached to the clip and is rotatable to expose a divot repair tool. The divot repair tool has a general U-shape with two elongated members to serve as the divot tool. The user grips the body and inserts the elongated members into the soil surrounding the divot or ball mark. The base member is then pivoted against the index finger of the golfer to loosen the impacted soil created by the golf club or ball.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,120 to Pehoski et al, is directed to a flat tool having various functions and features, including a divot repair device. The tool includes two legs extending from a base member that are spaced part at their open ends. The legs are tapered slightly and are inserted into the sod to repair a divot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,278, 5,393,052, and others all disclose similar flat plate like tools having legs insertable into the sod for repairing turf irregularities. These known devices are all used in a similar fashion to repair ball marks and divots.
The present invention is directed to a turf repair device having a base member with first and second portions. The first portion has at least one extension extending therefrom. The second portion is oppositely disposed on the base member from the extension. A pivot member is associated with the base member for pivotal movement of the first and second portions.
Additionally, the turf repair device may include an angle between the first and second portions such that the two portions are non-planar. Preferably the angle is formed on the side of the base member opposite from the pivot member. The assembly therefore further facilitates the pivotal movement of the turf repair device in repairing irregularities on the playing turf.
A folding joint may also be included between the first and second portions such that the first portion is collapsible toward the second portion. Preferably, in the collapsed configuration, the turf repair device is about half its original size, which is more compact and portable.